A Silent Observer
by Elayna Fournier
Summary: The Hogwarts Express watches as the Marauders attend Hogwarts. The trains pov on their friendship. Hinted child abuse


**A Silent Observer**

The Hogwarts Express has been around for a long time. Since it had first been created, it had taken children from Platform 9 ¾ to the prestigious school, Hogwarts. And it has seen almost everything. It had watched promising students board, it had watched expelled students leave, and it had watched intelligent children grow into talented adults.

It saw Professor Dumbledore's first day, as the first year stumbled onto the train lugging his trunk behind him, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. It witnessed Professor McGonagall's first day as well, as she carried her trunk onto the train, a little bundle of pent excitement.

Years later, it witnessed the Marauders. It watched as the new first years, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew said good bye to their families and started their futures. It watched as they started with different goals and hobbies. As the year came to a close, it also watched as their goals changed to match a more…similar dream.

It watched as James and Sirius bounced around James's parents, excitedly reporting the events of the year while Remus dragged Peter over to meet his parents. It later watched as Sirius's parents walked over and claimed him, dragging him away, a dejected expression on his young face. It watched as Peter left with his grandma, him bouncing the entire way, relating the exciting occurrences of the year. It watched as Remus and James waved good bye to each other once more time before leaving.

The Hogwarts Express watched as the Marauders grew up, coming to school for their second year with huge grins on their faces. This year, instead of all of them saying good bye to parents, Sirius Black watched as his friends' parents bid their children farewell. The train, watched as Sirius watched enviously, wishing for something that he knew he could never really have. Wishing for what most people in this world wish for. To be loved and cared about. The train did not realize this though, it just saw his loneliness.

That Christmas, the train watched as Sirius dismounted and slowly trudged toward his family, a sad look on his face while his other friend, James, walked towards his family, a smile on his face. Then the Hogwarts Express also watched as the two boys returned, one bearing smiles, the other bearing trials.

In the beginning of the third year, it watched as Remus arrived at the station early and alone, with tears streaming down his face and troubles weighing on his heart. Later on, it watched as James, Sirius, and Peter immediately sought him out and brought him into a comforting hug. The Hogwarts Express watched as they simply hugged him, letting Remus let out all of his pent up emotions, ignoring the people bustling around them.

At the end of the third year, it watched as they left again, Sirius and Remus looking terrified of the idea of summer while James and Peter looked enthused. They had nothing to worry about, nothing that could happen to them. Sirius's and Remus's lives were full of fear, and only when they were a whole did either of them feel safe. The train watched as Remus left with his parents, shooting a mournful look over his shoulder, while Sirius departed with his cousins, who greeted him with a punch in the shoulder.

At the end of the fifth year, it watched as the four boys got off of the train, this time accompanied by a young red haired girl named Lily Evans. It watched as James and Lily awkwardly hugged and then watched the girl run to her awaiting parents while James and Sirius walked over to the Potters. Remus and Peter walked over to Remus's mom. It watched as the two groups left, each talking anxiously.

The sixth year begun as the other years had. They arrived, only this time somewhat more suspiciously. Sirius kept looking around anxiously and fearfully. James stood next to him, looking protective of his terrified friend. It watched as Remus immediately came over, and pulled Sirius into a tight hug as Sirius had done three years earlier for him. Peter came about later, looking just as concerned and angry. It watched as the Black family shot unpleasant glares over to their son and it watched as they haughtily ignored the boy.

The sixth year brought rift to the Marauders and the Hogwarts Express absorbed it all. It watched as Sirius got of the train alone, looking alone and dejected. It witnessed James and Peter standing protectively around Remus, glaring at Sirius as they all waited for their parents. The train saw the unshed tears in both of the hurt boys' eyes. It watched as Sirius slowly trudged over to his angry looking parents while Remus walked over to his sad looking parents. It watched as James watched both of them, an angry, yet soft, look on his face. It watched as Peter was oblivious to lives around him.

The train watched as the boys came back in their seventh year. James and Sirius arrived together and met Remus and Peter with smiles on their faces, though Sirius's and Remus's were faked. It watched as Sirius and Remus slowly shook hands and drew each other into tight embraces. It watched as the fight that had managed to tear them apart the year before was put to an end and momentarily forgotten.

And the train watched, at the end of the seventh year, as the four Gryffindor boys stood awkwardly on the platform, bidding each other farewell for the first real time. Bid each other good luck in the world that they were finally stepping out into. Gave each other embraces before departing for their new lives. James and Sirius left together and shortly afterwards Remus followed, Peter right on his heels.

The train, as it pulled out of the station the next year, had no idea what amazing people had passed through its halls and had sat in its compartments. It had no idea how one would become the traitor that destroyed them all. It had no idea how short two of the occupants' lives would be. It had no idea that one of the boys would be considered guilty for a crime that he never committed but felt guilty about nonetheless. It had no idea that one of the boys would be alone and ridiculed for most of his adult life. It had no idea how these four boys would affect the world. It had no idea how much was shaken because of their impact. It just had no idea.

A.N. I was really bored so I wrote a new one. I'm not sure how good it is. In fact, I think it's crap, but there you go. Please review. Thanks for reading


End file.
